


parallel

by Musing_and_Music



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Memory Loss, diplomatic matters, memory recovery, welcoming OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musing_and_Music/pseuds/Musing_and_Music
Summary: "I love you" after saying those words Gilbert Bougainvillea and Violet are caught in Intense City's explosion. They will be parted and live parallel lives. Can straight lines bend and meet?
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Original characters, Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 16





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> In 2018, Violet Evergarden was released episode by episode on Netflix France. Seeing one episode was one of the best thing each Thursday.  
> I cried for many of them, and when the anime was over, I wasn't ready to let it go.  
> I wanted to write a story from Gilbert POV, to explain why he's not here. Because I was the same as Violet, I believed he was alive.  
> I hadn't read the light novel back then (now I have), so this is completely original.  
> I hope you'll like this story!

“You have to live… Violet you have to live. Be free.”

A tear rolled down Major Gilbert Bougainvillea’s cheek. All he could feel in his right eye was pain and he was horribly suffering because of the wound on his stomach. However, his lips stretched into a smile.

“From the bottom of my heart… I love you.”

Finally, he had said those words that were haunting him for a long time. How did he manage to fall in love with a girl used as a mass destruction weapon on the battlefield? He saw her as a human. He didn’t care about what his compatriots could say. Violet was a human being.

“Love? What is it? I don’t know! I don’t understand! What does it mean? Explain me! Major!”

Gilbert winced. Violet asked for his help, but he wasn’t able to answer her. Not now. His words were a beacon, the final signal to transmit his feelings to her before his life ended. He knew his injuries were fatal. He was going to die.

Suddenly a huge burst shook Intense city. The ceiling of the stairs where they’d found shelter collapsed. With a last protective will, Gilbert rushed toward Violet. He became her shield against the stones falling on them. Too often she had protected him. It was his turn to protect her. She had to live.

He wished he could have seen her out of the military. See her grow, discover the world, socialize, smile, laugh, learn what love was and love in turn. She would love him or another, but he would see her love and live freely.


	2. Alive

His world was made of pain. His back, head and limbs hurt him, and he couldn’t move. He heard some people move and walk next to him. Who were they? They were talking, but his ears didn’t understand the words. A hand touched his neck, feeling the beating of the blood in his veins.

“This one’s alive! He’s badly hurt, but with good care he will survive.”

He knew this accent. These people were from Salbert. What were they doing in Intense? Why? Who has won the battle? Where was Violet?

Something heavy was removed from his neck.

“Gilbert Bougainvillea. He’s an officer; he will be useful if he survives.”

He heard the metallic sound of something falling on the ground, and then someone shouted:

“They’re coming! Get out! Get out!”

He was carefully lifted then laid on a more comfortable place. Was it a stretcher? In a flash of conscience before falling unconscious again he wondered: “Who was Violet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but the next will be longer (not really long though)  
> Thank you for the kudos and subscriptions!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you in a few days for the next chapter!


	3. recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few corrections to this chapter, and some of my previous mistakes made me cringe. The good thing is that you won't cringe (I hope so).  
> This chapter is a bit longer, but not much, and you'll get some information and new characters!  
> Enjoy!

When he regained consciousness, his pain had disappeared, changing into a pulling sensation. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was white for one and black for the other. He felt heavy like lead and couldn’t move. His throat was dry, and when he opened his mouth to speak the only noise he was able to emit was a croak.

“Are you awake?”

He heard a woman’s voice on his right side.

“Drink” he articulated. The woman seemed to understand, and he felt the fresh contact of glass against his dried lips. The freshness of the water on his lips, his tongue, in his throat and all his body gave him life again.

“Drink carefully, you could choke.”

He cleared his voice, and spoke:

“Where am I?”

“In a hospital in the capital of Sacred State of Salbert.”

“Why am I here? Why have I been brought here?”

“I cannot answer to your question.”

Then, he deduced that the nurse – and perhaps other people – had received some orders. Then, he heard some steps and a deep voice.

“Is he awake?”

“Yes, Colonel.”

“Leave us, please.”

The door closed as the nurse left the room.

“I’m Colonel Harden, the man introduced himself. I’m the Aide-de-Camp of General Banks, who commands our capital’s garrison. You’re Major Gilbert Bougainvillea, officer of the army of Leidenschaftlich. You led the surprise attack against Intense and ended the war between our Alliance and your Southern Union.”

He stayed silent. He was assimilating the information the Colonel had given him. Memories of the battle came into his mind: the cathedral ambush, the wound in his abdomen, the bullet in his eye, and then the collapse of the city.

“Gilbert Bougainvillea.”

This name sounded familiar and strange at the same time. He knew it was his, but he missed something to entirely identify to it.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Harden asked.

“Yes”. The other remaining silent, Gilbert asked: “I lost my right eye, right?

“Yes, that’s written in your medical record. Doctors will say better what you have.”

“Why did you bring me here? I though you fled Intense to bomb it.”

“A few soldiers had stayed. They found you and thought you could be useful if you survived. They left your dog tags there. You’ll be reported missing then pronounced dead. That will be good for us.”

“You want to use me.”

“The army only wants a few pieces of intelligence information.”

“Even though war is over?”

The Colonel laughed.

“Peace treaty isn’t signed. That’s only an armistice. You’ll see.”

Gilbert heard him leave the room and close the door. Once he was alone, he could think about what he just learnt. The surprise attack of his battalion had made the battle of Intense the last of the war. Southern Union had won. He had been badly injured and found by Salbert’s soldiers, who’d brought him to the capital and healed him. Their officers wanted him to give them intelligence information for an unknown purpose that was certainly not peaceful.

He felt he missed some things, pieces of memories fled from him. He wanted to know what it was, and in order do that, he had to cure.

He still knew how to speak. He heard normally. He felt the softness of the drapes in his skin. His eyes were bandaged but he saw the light from an eye. He tried to move his fingers; his muscles obeyed. It was tougher to raise his hand, but he achieved it. His head moved freely. His feet rotated as he ordered them to do. As he struggled to bend his knees, a question struck him. How long did he stay unconscious?

The doctor who came to see him brought him some light. He had arrived a month ago in a critical state. He had lost a lot of blood and had to be quickly operated to heal his injuries. The doctor confirmed what he thought: his right eye was no longer functional. However, he announced that Gilbert could see again soon. During his sleep Gilbert had lost some muscle so he had to be rehabilitated, as he expected after his tries to sit on his bed. For two days (one eternity) he stayed in the semi-darkness. Finally, at dawn the second day the doctor took off his bandages. At first, Gilbert saw only colored spots. Then, his vision improved; in a few days he was able to see normally.

On the same time his rehabilitation began. One week later, after many falls and bumps, he came daily in the hospital park to breathe. He only needed a cane to keep his balance. Gilbert was strengthening, but still felt he missed something; or someone? His father died many years ago, but his mother was alive. Although she loved him, he knew she wasn’t the one to fill the void in him. His relationship with his brother was rather distant, and Lieutenant-Colonel Hodgins was a friend he didn’t miss a lot. So who? When Colonel Harden came back to see he has improved, he asked: “Was there someone next to him when he had been found?”

“I don’t know. However, when you’ll be released from the hospital you’ll live at the barrack. You could meet the soldiers who saved you.”

Then, the Colonel asked him about the instruction future officers in Leidenschaften had to follow. Gilbert vaguely answered; he was still a citizen from Leidenschaften, not Salbert. He had a duty of allegiance.


	4. it's her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and subscriptions! I hope that you'll like this next chapter too!  
> This one is short, again, but I can tell you that the next chapters are longer, and you'll get more of Gilbert, and soon of Violet.  
> Let me know how you like it, but most importantly, enjoy !

Finally, the doctor allowed Gilbert to go out of the hospital. He advised him to carry on his physical recovery. He needed to improve his health. A soldier came to pick up the Major at the door of the hospital.

“You’ve been well restored, as I can see!” He said laughing. “I belong to the group who’s found you in Intense’s ruins. You were so badly injured you were scary!”

In the car bringing them to the casern, Gilbert asked the soldier: “Was there someone with me when you found me?”

“Was there someone next to you? Yeah! There was a girl who lost her arms. We couldn’t take care of her, and I think she was already dead.”

“What did she look like?”

“She was a blond girl, wearing a uniform. Do you use children like her in your army? In Leidenschaften you’re inhuman.”

Gilbert didn’t answer. Memories were coming back to his mind. A girl emerges from a blanket, her blue eyes focused on him. She is here, always attentive to his actions, and follows him faithfully. She fights, ferocious, on the battlefield. She doesn’t smile, although he knows she is attached to him. “I find your eyes beautiful.” She says. He fastens a broach, green like his eyes, to her collar. He fights alongside her in Intense. He is hurt, she is supporting him. “From the bottom of my heart, I love you.” Finally, the city collapses.

How could he have forgotten her?

However, he couldn’t remember her name. He knew he missed some piece of memories. He reminded of her blue eyes and of her tangled blond hair. She was dead and he didn’t remember her. Gilbert felt a headache coming in his skull and put his head in his hands. He felt responsible for all that had happened to her.

“This girl…” he began. “People considered her as a weapon and used her. But, she came under my authority, under my responsibility. I saw her as the human she was. It was difficult to send a young girl on the battlefield, even if it was all she was able to do. She was faithful to me, and I taught her reading and writing, in order to become an independent girl at the end of the war. I didn’t want her to have more orders to follow.”

For a few weeks, Gilbert finished his rehabilitation and began more physical activities. He needed to change his mind, to assimilate his returned memory. He didn’t succeed in protecting the girl under his authority. He was guilty; he was responsible of her death. Her life was nothing to others but for him, it was worth so much. And he had lost all of that.


	5. a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see in the title, Gilbert gets a new life.  
> I'm sorry for the irregular publication, I have many WIPs at the moment, and when I have time I think about you to give you a new chapter.  
> Still, I hope you'll like this one! I'll add the corrected chapters on ffnet as well, because even if the fic is almost 3 years old, it's not a reason to leave it with all its error and strange turns of phrase.  
> Enjoy this chapter!

The Colonel offered Gilbert to become an instructor in HQ, but Gilbert refused. He didn’t want any more involvement in the affairs of Salbert’s military. Since his “guest” from Leidenschaftlich was still useful, Harden offered to find him an employment. In exchange, Gilbert would regularly give him information. Gilbert accepted, and a few days later, he began working in the “Kitchen” alley of the biggest shop of the city: “All for Home”. He found housing and lived simply. He worked 6 days a week, welcoming clients and giving them information about the best pots and the crockery they needed to impress their guests. That was a big change for him, but he needed it. It was as far as possible from any political or military plot, and it was good.

Time passed, and Gilbert rose from a simple employee to chief of the kitchen alley. He evolved again thanks to his communication projects and friendly relationships with clients. A few people were aware that the model employee of “All for Home” was a former officer of the Leidenschaftlich army. Maybe the good opinion of some clients would have changed, had they learnt about it.

On a September morning, Colonel Harden came to see Gilbert. He seemed upset as he asked drily: “What would Leidenschaftlich do if an ally broke an alliance?” The former Major simply answered that his country would adopt a neutral position toward this ally if they didn’t attack Leidenschaftlich, which was hostile only when needed. This answer didn’t seem good to Harden, since he left angrier than before. Erik, Gilbert’s colleague who knew about his origins and had said “never again” after the war, approached Gilbert.

“I think the wedding does make him angry,” he said.

“The wedding?” Gilbert asked.

“Yes, the wedding between the Princess of Drossel and the Prince of Flugel. Both kingdoms were on opposite sides during the war, although they had never been in conflict in their whole History. Fortunately, they didn’t fight against each other. People say that Princess Charlotte has been in love with Prince Damian for many years. Thanks to the letters they sent to each other, they found themselves. See, it’s in the news.” Erik gave Gilbert the newspaper, opened at the right page.

The article exposed the situation between both kingdoms and political, economic, and diplomatic consequences of this royal marriage. Another article described the letter exchange. At the beginning, the letters were written by the auto memories dolls, then, they were hand-written by the promised themselves. Princess Charlotte told that thanks to her auto memories doll she and Prince Damian were together now. “Violet Evergarden has been a great support. She has taken an initiative that has been the best thing in my life so far” she said. In an inset Gilbert saw the photos of the two dolls. The one who had written Princess Charlotte’s letters was a girl frankly staring at the camera lens. The photo was black and white; however, Gilbert recognized the girl. He knew her big eyes were blue like the ocean and her well-groomed hair was blond.

She had changed, grown, and taken her independence. It was her, alive.

“Violet…” Gilbert felt an unprecedented happiness giving him life again. For months he hadn’t known such joy. His heart squeezed and a tear rolled from his unique eye. He smiled and his face lighted up.

“What makes you so happy? Erik asked. I didn’t know you had such a beautiful smile in your panel for the clients.”

“It’s not for the clients. It’s because the girl who was with me in Intense is alive!”

Erik watched his colleague. He has known him for six months now, and never had he succeeded in making him laugh. He knew that what blocked him had disappeared thanks to the article. “Which one is she?” He asked, and Gilbert showed him the photo. “She’s quite cute, indeed. Do you love her?”

“Yes.” Gilbert’s answer was honest and direct.

“Does she love you?”

“No, she doesn’t. But I know she has a great affection for me. I welcomed her, I gave her food, taught her how to write and read, but she doesn’t know what “love” means. Human feelings are a great mystery for her because of what she lived in her childhood. However, I think she has changed, since she’s an auto memories doll.”

Erik nodded. “Dolls must indeed understand feelings to put them in the letters with the right words.”

Gilbert acquiesced. There was hope for she had understood his feelings toward her. He felt suddenly powerless; he was supposed to be dead or declared disappeared. How could he make people know he was alive? A bright idea came to his mind. “Claudia!” He cried.

Erik jumped. “Is it another woman?”

“No, Claudia Hodgins is a man, a friend of mine. He took Violet under his protection in his postal company, as I asked him to do during the war. I owe him a lot.”

The bell of the shop rang once, meaning it was time for employees to take their post, before a second ring, when clients would enter. As he worked, Gilbert thought about the way to contact Hodgins without bringing on him the attention of Salbert’s military; they were probably observing his communications to avoid any contact outside the country.


	6. letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is chapter 6! 3 chapters and the epilogue to go!  
> Enjoy reading it!

_Hodgins,_

_I think you will probably be shocked when you will learn that I’m still alive. I’m alive but I have lost an eye. I just have learnt that Violet was alive too, that she had recovered from the battle of Intense. How is she? Is she well? How has she changed for the last few months? What has she learnt?_

_Salbert’s military found me after the battle. They took care of me and healed me. However, I’m under surveillance. In exchange for my job, I must give the officer some pieces of information. The army there wants to know how our army works, what kind of strategy we use, our technologies, weaponry, and instruction. I think they’re planning actions that could endanger the fragile peace on the continent. Don’t worry; I give them only general information, the kind that an official diplomat could obtain with one visit in Leiden._

_My actions are watched. This is why I use intermediaries to send you this letter. If you want to answer me, you got a list of people whom you can send letters to. They are truthful people I know thanks to a coworker._

_I know that a peace treaty will be ratified. When it is signed, it will be easier for me to inform others about my survival. Until then, please, don’t tell anyone about it. Just keep the list and burn this letter._

_Thank you for all you do for Violet. The feral child I’d once fostered has well changed. I’m proud of her._

_Regards_

_Gilbert Bougainvillea_

* * *

_Gilbert,_

_You’re right, because I got a big shock when I saw your writing in this letter. Why did you take so much time to manifest yourself? Why do you say it to me alone?_

_After Intense battle, we only found Violet in critical condition with your dog tags. I didn’t tell her you were missing. She thinks that you are alive somewhere and you send me some recommendations for her. I only follow what you asked me to do before the battle. Violet has changed. She became an automatic Memories Doll to learn what “to love” means. Is that because of you?_

_I won’t overwhelm you with my indiscrete questions. However, I will recommend you keep low profile. I’m going to prepare your return and tell you when you could move._

_Regards,_

_Claudia Hodgins_

* * *

Gilbert and Hodgins exchanged several letters between September and February. Gilbert managed to stay discreet thanks to Erik’s contacts. The latter knew that when the peace treaty would be signed, Salbert and other Northern countries in favor of war wouldn’t be able to meddle in the exchanges between North and South. Until then, whenever Colonel Harden came into the shop, Gilbert gave him minimal information to avoid him leaving angry. However, his information was always imprecise or outdated.

Hodgins regularly gave Gilbert news of Violet. He told him how she had reacted when he had told her Gilbert was missing. Gilbert then cursed his “guest” status that didn’t allow him to go out of the country to come back to Leiden. He missed Violet. He regretted he wasn’t there for the last months to see her evolve in a place different from the military. He only had the photo he had taken in the newspaper, so he asked Hodgins to send him another. He received several photos with the next letter from his friend. One was Violet alone, tipping on her typewriter, another with Violet and three other young women and a young man, and with Hodgins. The latter advised Gilbert not to show the photos to anyone. They were the proof that Gilbert was communicating with people outside of Salbert.

Gilbert was working efficiently at the shop as he used to do to avoid arousing suspicion.

“Did you see what’s happening in Ctrigall?” Erik asked, on a morning of January.

“Yes. We must avoid this here at all costs. I don’t think your country has recovered enough to face a civil war.”

“I don’t want to see my own country shattered, at war again. Erik said. We are a lot of citizens who want peace. It would bring us much more than war!”

* * *

_Your Violet is reckless. She went alone to Ctrigall to answer a client’s demand. This client is in the conflict zone. I know what she’s capable of, but I fear even her could be hurt or killed._

_However, this conflict will be ended soon. I’ve sent two employees of mine escort a diplomat who will sign for Leidenschaftlich the peace treaty with Gardarik Empire. Your brother and some soldiers left with them for their protection. I send you a temporary passport. When the newspapers will start spreading the news of the treaty, leave Salbert to Gardarik. I think you’ll be safer there. I can’t help you to get rid of your chaperones although I think you’ll be fine. Soon you will be settled somewhere safe, send me a demand for an Automatic Memories Doll. She’ll go pick you up._

_Regards_

_Hodgins_

* * *

The last letter of his friend gave Gilbert mixed feelings. He rejoiced to go out of the country at last. Daily watching was becoming unbearable; it forced him to be careful with his actions, his words and even his thoughts. At the same time, he was worrying for Violet. When he sent her to fight during the war it wasn’t his will. Now she threw herself voluntarily in a conflict that didn’t concern her. He didn’t fear for her physical integrity, but he didn’t know how her mind could be changed. She had already known war. But she was different now.

The day of the signature of the treaty approaching, Gilbert began to prepare his departure. He had to be discreet, so he packed his bag with some products from the shop. He bought all he would need during his journey to Gardarik and planned his route with Erik. Gilbert studied the maps and found that the best route went as little as possible through the country between Salbert and Gardarik.

The long-awaited day arrived at last. The newspaper announced that the treaty of peace had finally been signed as well as the opening of the transcontinental railway between Leidenschaftlich and Gardarik. The same evening Gilbert left the shop with his bag and a blond wig. Erik left with a black wig. They took the direction of each other's house to cover their tracks. Since they were the same height and the same stature it was easy to make believe they were each other. After walking for five minutes, Gilbert took a car waiting for him. The driver had to drive him to the border where Gilbert would stay for the night before leaving the country. Until then the agents who were watching “Gilbert” shouldn’t see the exchange. Erik would stay discrete and not leave the apartment during the night.

He would be Gilbert until he returned to the shop.

Late in the night Gilbert arrived in a small village near the border. He slept in a barn belonging to a friend of the driver. The night was cold, but the hay kept him warm. The following morning the man who had welcomed the former Major drove him to the border post. He spoke to the officer in charge, then, a soldier stamped Gilbert’s passport and he walked to the other side of the border.


	7. travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all fine, and that this day will be good to you!  
> A new chapter today, where Gilbert travels and settles down once more.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gilbert was now alone in a foreign country. He had some money, a map and a destination: Gardarik’s border. He had to travel more than 150km by any possible way. He started his journey by joining the nearest village. There he asked the villagers if there was any transportation to go to the nearest town. A farmer was leaving for the great fair and offered to bring him. Gilbert gladly accepted. On the road they talked about the consequences of the war and what that peace treaty could bring.

“War’s taken our youth,” the old man grumbled. “All the hands have left and so few came back ‘ntirely. Those who came back they’re traumatized. The women have taken over. And that’s good for the crops. Women have been useful, they’re still useful. In this place there’s no more manpower. Our crops and our fields haven’t been touched by war, but some parts have been requisitioned by the army. Now we’re back to normal although the men are not. Even kids left. Some weren’t 16. That’s really sad…”

“I’ve known war too. I lost my eye there. I was in the Southern Union army. I’ve seen boys fighting when they should have been at school instead. We cannot forget what has happened, and nobody should seek personal revenge. There is a civil war in Ctrigall. They’re fighting to know if they will fight against us again. In Salbert where I’ve spent the last months during the end of the war people asked me information about my country. They wanted to know the weaknesses of Leidenschaftlich and attack.”

“So, you’re a wanted man!”

“Not while they don’t know I’ve left. Maybe it’s the case now, but it’s too late: I’m out of Salbert, with a real passport they ignored I had.”

“Where will your journey end?” The man asked.

“It will end when I’ll be in my country, Leidenschaftlich.”

The old man nodded. “That’s a long journey.”

The travel finished quietly. Soon they were in the city. “I’m sure you’ll find people to bring you further here. They come from everywhere and go back there then.” Gilbert thanked his driver. He entered an inn to eat. There were a lot of people, noise, smells and music. He asked the owner who surely knew someone who could bring him to the next city. The man nodded. He showed him a couple. They were eating at the nearest table. “They have sold their whole stock, so you will have enough space to travel.”

“Thank you”, Gilbert said.

He walked toward the couple. The woman had a nice round face and black hair. The man wore a beard, finely maintained. Their good craftsmanship clothes attested of their wealth. Gilbert introduced himself along with his request. They welcomed their guest with enthusiasm. One hour later, the trio went out of the city in a van. The woman said that her husband and her manufactured clothes they were selling at home. But once two months they took the opportunity of the fair to sell more and take some commands. People knew them and their good quality clothes. The route went pleasantly, and they spent the night in an inn. They left early the following morning.

* * *

At each step of his travel Gilbert found someone to bring him to the next. He was wary, fearing that somebody could be ill-intentioned. However, all the people he met were nice or at least without animosity. Leg by leg, he came nearer from Gardarik’s border. Eventually he attained the border post. He went out of the cart, thanked his driver and went to meet the guards. He showed them his passport and they opened his bag to inspect it. “All is in order sir” a soldier told him. “However, someone wants to see you.” Intrigued, Gilbert followed him. They entered a room where Colonel Harden was waiting. He rose when he saw Gilbert. The latter was really surprised. How did he arrive so quickly in the right place? Had Erik denounced him?

“Mr. Bougainvillea!” Harden greeted him. “I have learnt by chance that you had decided to leave us to travel abroad. Fortunately, I can use military cars to move faster than you. I hope that your absence won’t be too long.”

“Colonel, I do not have any intention to come back”, Gilbert answered, once his surprise had disappeared. “One can feel fine when invited, but it is not worth one’s country, family or friends.”

“For them you’re dead, don’t you remember? You have disappeared after the battle of Intense, leaving your military ID.”

“You think so? Then, how can you explain this?” Gilbert took his passport out and gave it to the Colonel. Harden took it and watched it close.

“How? How have you got this document?”

“As I said, I have some friends who know what I’m doing. I’m not dead anymore in my country. If you do anything to me, it will be considered as an aggression toward Leidenschaftlich’s representative. My country will apply the best punishment. What a shame. And the peace treaty has just been signed.”

Harden was blustering. He was seeing his source of information leaving legally for a foreign country. And he couldn’t stop him. Yet he hid his anger and put a fake smile on his face.

“Of course, we can’t allow the break of the treaty that you and Gardarik made; Salbert didn’t sign it, though.” Harden added.

“We are in Gardarik, you have no authority here. You should have tried to stop me before I went here; you would have been attacked by Leidenschaftlich alone. If you do anything here, you will be considered as responsible by the government of Gardarik, although you were allies. If you have nothing more to say, Colonel, I will leave and continue my travel.”

Gilbert took his bag, greeted the Colonel, and went out. Once outside, he breathed the fresh air that announced the spring premises. Then, he walked towards the village that was standing on the nearest hill.

The next day Gilbert had reached his destination. That was a corner of the countryside, not far from the imperial capital. Here a couple of elders, the Witajs, welcomed him for several weeks. They were taking care of a vegetable garden; Gilbert helped them in exchange for a roof and some meals.

* * *

For all this time he thought. He thought about what he would say when Violet would arrive, and how to say it. Each day he postponed the time to call CH Postal Company although he wanted to see Violet. His last words to her came again and again into his memory. “I love you”. That was true back then; it was still true now. His feelings had never changed, although he feared imposing them to Violet. What if she hadn’t understood? What if she still considered herself as a tool, his tool? At last, he took a decision. He spoke to his hosts, telling them every event that had led him to them and what he wanted to do. Mr. and Mrs. Witaj understood well and offered their help. Then, Gilbert went to the town hall and borrowed the only phone of the village to contact Hodgins.

“Old chap, it’s been a long time I've been waiting for your phone call!” Hodgins said when he picked the phone up. “You arrived in Gardarik two months ago!”

“I was thinking.” Gilbert answered.

“And now you’re decided.”

“Yes.”

Hodgins sighed, relieved, at the other end of the line.

“So, which name do I put the demand at?”

“Mister G. Witaj.” The old man had allowed Gilbert to use his name.

“Do you have any preference for one of our Dolls, sir?

Hodgins’ way of speaking became more formal. Gilbert thought that someone might have entered his friend’s room. “The one you know, Hodgins.”

“Very well, sir. We will send Violet Evergarden as soon as possible in Gardarik for you. I hope that you will appreciate our Automatic Memory Dolls’ services!”

Gilbert hung the phone up. He regretted that Hodgins and he had not been able to speak much longer. He returned to the Witaj’s house and began to prepare the “show” for Violet.


End file.
